Computing devices have become a common part of daily life. For example, many families have a separate computing device for each family member. This can include desktop computers, laptops, smart phones, tablet PCs, etc. Along with the increased number of computing device, computing devices also allow users to perform a wider range of functionality. For example, computing devices can connect to the internet from multiple locations to access various types of content, such as video, music, images, etc.
Further, online stores allow users to purchase a variety of items from the comfort of their computing device. For example, online media stores allow users to purchase a variety of electronic content items such as music, movies, books, etc., which a user can access and perform from their computing device. Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, allow users to send messages and make phone calls.
With this increase in the number of computing devices and functionality, managing and monitoring the use of computing devices has become much more difficult. For example, a parent cannot be with their child at all times to monitor the child's use of their computing devices and the content they are accessing. Current parental control systems require a parent to enter their password on their child's computing device to authorize a requested function. While this method provides parents with a way of restricting their child's use of their computing device, it is also cumbersome and requires that a parent and child be in close proximity. Accordingly, improvements are needed.